


It's not always happy

by OperationOtaku



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Warnings in the newest ch., this is gonna get sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OperationOtaku/pseuds/OperationOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi felt up and down his stomach. He could feel the slight rise that was his baby bump. He was already 3 months along. This would have been a amazing time....if only his mate, Tsukishima, knew. </p><p>*this is mutichaptered. It will focus on tsukkiyama but will also have side stories as well *.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is the first time I've ever posted a fanfiction! Well technically I have before, but never like this! Just incase you didn't read the tags this is a mpreg story! Also I just started trying to write omega verse so if something's are kinda eh I'm trying to get into the flow of things! Hope you enjoy!

Panic. That's all Yamaguchi tadashi could feel as he looked over his test results. Missing his monthly heat. The constant nausea after eating a mean. The sudden change in his sleeping habits. Being more sensitive towards silly things. He scent even changed. All this was explained by one test. He was pregnant. 2 months along to be exact. It was weird thinking that something, or someone, was gonna be growing within him for the next 9 months. This should be a time to be happy about this type of news, but a problem was standing in the way. How would his mate feel about this? Did he even want kids...they just graduated college and his mate, Tsukishima, just got his dream job. They just started their lives together! It was to soon to have kids, but what else is he suppose to do. Tonight was gonna be a long night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.

Yamaguchi could feel his nerves going crazy. He was so nervous he began getting nauseous, but he knew he had to talk about this to Tsukishima.  
"K-kei! Could you uh please come to the living room for a second?" He could the low groan and footsteps. Once he saw Tsukki step in he swore he could feel the bile in his throat. Swallowing it down he patted the couch indicating for his mate to sit.  
Tsukishima stared at his worryingly as he sat down.  
"I know this is weird to talk to you about but um I was curious how would you feel about....having a kids eventually." There was a pause before Tsukishima let out a huge groan, "Ugh! Not you to! Is everyone having a baby fever!" Yamaguchi felt his heart stop, "what do you mean?" Tsukishima rolled his eyes continuing, "oh they didn't tell you yet? Well apparently Hinata and Kageyama are expecting another kid! And to add to that Suga and Daichi won't stop talking about how they are trying now and hoping to have their own to! It's kinda annoying." Yamaguchi heart shattered more. He slowly brought his hand up to carcass his lower stomach, "Really? Another so soon they must really like kids huh. And it's good that they are finally trying haha. What about you though? Don't you want any soon?" Tsukishima leaned more into the sofa, "Tadashi I love you and wanna have kids with you someday, but I'm just not ready yet. I don't think I'll be for a while. Maybe sometime in the next couple of years I'll feel prepared for it, but right now...there's no way I could do it." Yamaguchi heart completely broke. He couldn't tell him....he couldn't. "Really though I know accidents can happen, but then I would feel obligated to quit my job since it requires me to travel quite a bit. I couldn't do that if you were pregnant. I have to be here to protect you. It would suck having to leave the job though I just got it and I haven't been able to experience it yet completely." Yamaguchi leaned into Tsukishima trying to hide his tearful face, "I get it Kei. We can wait as long as you need us to." Lies Yamaguchi thought, we only have 7 more months. "I'm glad you understand Tadashi." Yamaguchi could only nob.

~.~.~.~.~ 

That night yamaguchi couldn't sleep. His head was spinning and his nausea was at full blast. He waited until his was sure Tsukishima was asleep to rush to the rest room to throw up.  
He rested his head on the toilets seat tying to catch his breath. Soon all his emotions caught up to him and he began to cry. He slowly got up and looked in the mirror.  
Slowly he lifted his shirt and tried looking for a bump. He couldn't see anything yet, but he knew soon he couldn't hide it anymore. Slowing running his hands up and down his stomach Yamaguchi thought to himself, "I'm sorry...Your dad isn't gonna know about you for a long time. He's probably not gonna know when you start to grow and show. Or when you finally decide to move. I'm gonna be doing this alone and I'm sorry your papa is such a coward....I'm so sorry." Yamaguchi let a few more tears fall before he cleaned himself up and returned to bed. This time basically passing out from exhaustion.


	2. It's there

~A month later~

He could see it now. That slight bump on his belly. His little baby bump...it was strange seeing it now. Thankfully he could hide it with his own shirts still. He'd be lying though if he didn't admit that his pants where becoming a bit tight. He felt it up and down, a felt a nice warmness filled his chest. If only he could share this with Tsukishima.   
His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing. He looked at the collar id to see it was just the guy he was just thinking about.  
"Hey kei!" He could hear Tsukishima snicker, "Hey I was just calling to see how you were doing. Is your stomach still upset?" Yamaguchi laughed nervously. He lied this morning as he was caught being sick when he thought Tsukki was still asleep. "Uh yeah of course! I just took some medicine and it worked like a charm. Never felt better." A silence happened for what seem like forever before Tsukishima spoke up, "hey has Hinata been blowing up your phone? He's been trying to tell me you seem to be avoiding everyone.." Shit. Yamaguchi thought. He thought he was okay with just cutting off everyone, but now it seems like it's making him more suspicious. "Really? When I think about it I really haven't been going out lately. Guess it has something todo with some show I've been getting into haha." Tsukishima again paused, "Oh okay. Don't go being all introverted though for a show get out more so they stop trying to talk to me." Another pause, "I gotta get going now Tadashi I'll see you later tonight." The line went dead. Taking deep breaths to calm himself Yamaguchi slowly walked to the kitchen. Pondering what he's gonna do about seeing people. He was scared that Hinata or Suga would figure out about his pregnancy considering they seem to know more than he does. That could lead to Tsukishima finding out, but on the other hand he might keep getting pestered about it from Tsukishima. He just didn't know what to do.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Something that Yamaguchi noticed about being pregnant is that it was taking a big toll on his body. His nausea was out of control. He could barely eat something without him throwing it up later. His sleep was slowly decreasing and the effect were starting to show. Dark circles lined his eyes and despite getting bigger in a tummy area, his face seemed a lot slimmer. He was becoming a bit paler as well. This was concerning him, but he is hoping with time he would start looking normal again. Despite having a bigger tummy. 

~.~.~.~.~.~

The knock on his door spooked him. He didn't think Tsukishima would be coming back so soon. He slowly looked out the peep hole to see a cranky Kageyama and a usual cheery Hinata. He signed and opened to the door.   
"Yamaguchi! Long time no see!" Hinata tried throwing himself at Yamaguchi, but Kageyama was quick to catch him and hold him still.  
"You idiot you're gonna hurt yourself!" Hinata got pouty before slowly going up to give Yamaguchi a hug. It was an intense moment considering that he was sure Hinata could sense the change. The worry melted away though when hinata finally pulled back not looking questionable.   
"Hey Hinata! Kageyama! Yeah it's been a while sorry times just got busy. Where's kayano?" Hinata walked pass yamaguchi going straight for the kitchen, "oh we let Suga and Daichi have her for the day. Me and Kageyama are going on a date actually, but I figured since we where in the area and it's been forever since I've seen you we'd stop by. Hope it's not a bother." Yamaguchi was shocked, "oh no of course I don't think it's a bother! It's sweet to come and see me though. Do you want any refreshments?"   
Hinata started digging into his back back and pulled put a box, "oh tea for me and coffee for mr.grumps here! I got some little cakes on the way here to so we can talk in the living room." Yamaguchi eyed the food. He could already feel the turning in his stomach. He tried hard not to unconsciously rub it to settle it down, "oh that's sounds great Hinata! Why don't you and Kageyama go sit on the couch I'll be out in just a second with the drinks!" Hinata nob and walked out the kitchen. Kageyama kinda glanced at Yamaguchi before turning to leave. Once he was sure the coast was clear he turned to the sink and threw up. He really hated his. Why did being nauseous have to be a symptom? Once he felt settle he turned to get the drinks when he came face to face with Kageyama. He froze with shock and Kageyama glared him up and down.  
"How far along?" Yamaguchi was speechless. Did Kageyama really figure it out, "W-what are you talking about?" Kageyama's glare became more intense, "I kinda figured when I walked in and could smell the scent change. Seeing you get ill from just looking at the snacks Shouyou bought confirmed it." Of course he figured it out! Hinata's already has a kid once, and know he's at least 4 to 5 months pregnant. He should be able to tell whether an omega is pregnant or not. I was still rendered speechless though as he continued, "You know I figured out Shouyou was pregnant the second time before he did. So trying to hide it isn't gonna work on me like it is Shouyou. He does sense a change, but he doesn't really know what it could be. So I'm gonna ask you again. How far along are you?" By this point Yamaguchi was shaking. Alphas truly are incredible when it comes to knowing their mates, "3 months..." Kageyama nob, "and does Tsukishima know?" This is what Yamaguchi was worried about being asked. What could he do now lie? He's basically cornered by this point. He shook his head, "Are you gonna tell him soon? You know if he doesn't know he won't be protecting you like he should." Just as Yamaguchi was gonna answer Hinata bursted into the room, "What is taking you guys so long! Tobio I thought you said you where gonna help him so we can all just sit down and relax!" The tension was still strong, so to break it Yamaguchi spoke up, "oh yeah! Sorry Hinata we were coming but Kageyama was asking about Kei's new job and how it's been going. I was just telling him how he's really been enjoying it. Here I got the drinks so let go out to the living room!" Hinata nob and turned walking off, Yamaguchi glared at Kageyama basically begging him to keep his mouth shut. Kageyama rolled his eyes and grabbed the tray of drinks from Yamaguchi stating, "it's not good to lift heavy things...it could harm the baby. Also I suggest you tell Tsukishima soon. He needs to be protecting you." With these last words Kageyama walked out leaving a now confused Yamaguchi to ponder what he should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter out! I hoped you enjoyed it. I made sure to proof read it, but I doubt I got every mistake. I'm excited to keep this going though. Make sure to leave some feedback ^^ I gotta know what I need to fix for the next chapter!


	3. Date set

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update! I tried working through some feed back and tried making sure I was spacing my paragraphs a bit more. Oh and also I am adding a beta to this story just give it time. They should appear in the next chapter!

It seemed like hours sitting there and talking. Yamaguchi could feel Kageyama's eyes on him the whole time. Hinata just kept talking, not really seeming to notice the tension. Yamaguchi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open.  
"Tadashi I'm home!" Normally this would have been an exciting thing for Yamaguchi he love greeting Kei after a day at work, but with his secret at danger of being reveal his nerves were absolutely out of control.  
"Welcome home Kei! We have some guest.." Tsukishima walked in the room only to have a look of disappointment once he saw their lovely guest, "Well if it isn't shrimpy and the king."  
Kageyama wasted no time giving him a death glare and Hinata making some type of comment about how he's grown a lot since they graduated. Tsukishima only snickered as he walked over to Yamaguchi giving him a quick peck. 

Hinata make a disgusted noise before saying, "well I suppose it's about time me and Tobio headed out for our date. Oh it almost slipped my mind! Since my last pregnancy really wore me out by the time I had my babyshower I figured to have a better time I'm gonna have it kinda early! We aren't having many people over either. It's gonna be next month maybe near the last week. I'm just giving you guys a heads up, so expect a invite soon." Hinata got up, "well that's about it I think! Come on Tobio." Kageyama and Yamaguchi got up and began to follow Hinata to the door. They said their goodbyes but before Kageyama headed out the door he pulled Yamaguchi close to whisper in his ear, "I don't know what the situation is but you have to tell him. If anything happens though just give me a call or send a text." He then slipped a paper into Yamaguchi's hand.  
The door shut and Yamaguchi was left clutching the paper. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding but a "mhm" caused him to freeze back up as he looked at Tsukshima standing in the hallway.

"Well aren't you two becoming good friends. What do you have in your hands?" Tsukishima walked up to Yamaguchi kinda pinning him up against the wall. Yamaguchi could feel himself shake, "d-don't be like that Kei..he was telling me about what gift he's gonna uh get Hinata for the baby shower and how he'll need me help. So he gave me his number so I can text him later about what days I'm available!" Was that even a half decent lie?

Tsukishima seem to ponder for a moment what Yamaguchi said before backing up, "Oh okay. Sorry I was curious you never seemed to be very close before." Relief washed over Yamaguchi's body and he let out a sigh once again. He grabbed Tsukishima's hang and began to lead him to the kitchen, "come help me make dinner. Since they came I kinda forgot. Sorry." Tsukishima sighed, "I guess I can.....though don't be surprise if my cooking skill aren't the best...." Yamaguchi laughed feeling a lot better than before. 

~.~.~.~.~  
~couple days later~

Tsukshima was gone by the time Yamaguchi woke up. Really he's been sleeping in more lately. Probably due to the pregnancy he thought. He stretched a bit before spotting a note on the night stand beside his bed.

"Forgot to tell you last night but I'm gonna be late coming home today so don't cook dinner for me or wait up. I'll make sure to call you before you go to sleep though." 

Yamaguchi felt a little upset that his mate wasn't gonna be with him when he fell asleep. Lately he's been noticing that not having Tsukishima near him made him feel really down and kinda....uncomfortable? He didn't really understand what Kageyama was talking about when he said Tsukshima should be protecting him, until he started feeling uncomfortable leaving the house alone. Like he was endangering himself and his baby. 

Just the other day when the mailman came to leave a package it took a couple minutes for Yamaguchi to mentally prepare himself to open the door. He felt so threatened without Tsukishima. 

Telling him though was still out of the question. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. Whenever he tried Tsukishima would say something that would just make Yamaguchi stop trying to say it. Whether it be how he's been enjoying his job or how annoying it is to hear about their friends family lives. It just won't come out his mouth. He knows that he's gotta do it soon though. His clothes where getting uncomfortable and then there's the fact that Yamaguchi's been refusing to do "stuff" with Tsukishima lately and he can tell it's getting to his mate. 

Suddenly getting flustered it was a blessing when his door bell rang. He quickly got up and sped to the door though once there that feeling he mentioned came back. Carefully looking out the peep hole he was shocked to see who it was. 

Slowly opening the door revealed a clearly irritated Kageyama. Before he could get a word out Kageyama held an envelope in Yamaguchi's face, "it's the baby shower invites. Shouyou's been feeling kinda crummy lately and figured we should do it sooner." Yamaguchi nob grabbing the envelope and trying to close the door before Kageyama stopped it.

"Have you told him yet?" Yamaguchi let out a sigh slowly opening the door back up, "no...." Kageyama began looking more irritated, "why not? He needs to be with you more now then ever! Why is it taking you so long?" Yamaguchi looked down at his feet trying to avoid Kageyama's glare, "you wouldn't understand....kei he's not a family type of guy. He's not looking forward to having kids anytime soon. Plus if I did tell him he'd probably quit his job and he's so happy how could I possibly drop this type of news on him now?" Looking back up he could see a different expression on Kageyama's face. It was almost like pity before it turned to angry, "so what are you gonna do? Keep it a secret until he finds out himself? You know lying to your mate puts a horrible strain on your relationship? To an alpha feeling like your omega can't tell you everything hurts. Not like I care if Tsukishima feels like that, but still. I can tell this its also stressing you out to, and being stress in your state isn't healthy. You gotta tell him!" 

Overwhelm with emotion Yamaguchi could feel his anxiety sky rocket. His nausea suddenly hitting him. He leaned a bit against the wall trying to calm himself. Kageyama quickly got worried and took Yamaguchi's arm and helped him walk into the living room. He sat him down and asked him if we was okay. 

"I'm fine just got a bit overwhelmed. I understand what your saying though and your right I need to tell him. So um I'll do it....um" thinking when he would was harder than he thought. After looking at a certain envelope though he spit out, "at Shouyou's baby shower!" 

Kageyama looked momentarily confused, but nob, "that's good since it's not to far off and I'll be there to make sure you do." Kageyama's phone buzzed and he took it out and groan when we he saw the text, "well I have to get going Shouyou is saying he's having major cravings for pears? Knowing him I better get there before he completely breaks down." Yamaguchi laughed a bit before getting up and walking Kageyama to the door.

It was a nice light hearted moment until Kageyama opened the door to come face to face with a now surprised Tsukishima. Yamaguchi could feel his blood run cold as Tsukishima made this sour face.

"K-Kei! I thought you were gonna be coming late?" Glaring daggers at Kageyama he walked in and walked right past Yamaguchi, "I forgot my papers for a meeting we are having so I came to get them. I was trying to call you to see if you could bring them but it seems like you were busy with the King." He sounded so monotone it scared Yamaguchi. He knew what it must look like to Tsukishima, but he should know Yamaguchi would never do such an awful thing, "Yeah sorry we were planning out Shouyou's gift remember I told you about it...and I think I have my phone on silence I'm sorry." Tsukishima just shrugged his shoulders and left the house. 

Kageyama was kinda just standing there not knowing what to say before Yamaguchi spoke up, "It's fine. I'm sure he's just acting up a bit due to work stress. You should get going Shouyou is probably getting crabby." Looking like he wanted to say something, Kageyama just kinda nob and closed the door. Yamaguchi walked to the couch collapsing. He felt so drained with what just happened only moments ago. 

This was something to motivate him though, to tell Tsukishima. So the air was cleared and things can go back to being not so stressful. Well that is until the pregnancy got closer to his due date....but that's something to think about when that time comes. Right now he needs to prepare himself for Hinata's baby shower which seems to be in 2 weeks by the date written on the invite. Not much longer but finally though he can get this huge burden off his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so few notes:  
> Sorry for not updating for a while, work was in the way and I kinda had a bit of writters block at first, but I got over it.  
> I know this chapter isn't magnificent, but I'm still trying to grasp what I want to happen in this story.  
> I'm gonna try super hard on the next chapter though and hopefully it will be a lot longer.  
> Also this story might only have a couple more chapters I'm not sure yet.  
> (Apology for any typos or mistakes sometimes I just miss them while proof reading.)


	4. It's about time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for a late update! Life has been busy and I haven't been able to sit down and write. By the way I have added a few new tags. This story is taking a turn for some angst and I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy the story though and I swear I'll try making my updates more frequent!

Yamaguchi thought 2 weeks was all he needed to prepare for Hinata's baby shower, but as it finally daunted on him that he now only had hours till he had to tell Tsukishima the big news he wanted nothing more but to call Hinata and tell him that they couldn't make it. He knew though that wasn't right and that it's time tell his mate. 

"Kei! Come on we gotta get going or we are gonna be late!" Yamaguchi said as he was trying to make sure he turned off everything. He could only hear a slight groan before Tsukishima walked out their bedroom and made his way to the door. Ever since the incident with Kageyama happened things have been kinda rough between then. Kei was starting to take longer shifts at work leaving Yamaguchi alone more often and their conversations were little to none by this point. 

In all honestly it hurt Yamaguchi. Why would he be like this, he should know Yamaguchi would never do something as horrible as cheating. Shaking the thought out of his mind he had to concentrate on his main goal today. To finally tell Tsukishima about the baby. He doesn't know when he'll tell Tsukishima at the a baby shower, but he thinks that the right moment will present itself and he'll know. 

~.~.~.~.~

The drive was so tense the closer they got to Hinata's house the more emotional Yamaguchi felt. He was more anxious than anything else and that started to cause a bit of nausea as always. He was able to keep a good composure in the car taking slight breaths to clam down. By the time they made it to the house though it was almost impossible to keep it down. 

As soon as the car was parked Yamaguchi slammed open the car door muttering, "bathroom!" Before practically running through in to house not even knocking. Once in the bathroom he slammed the door shut making sure no one saw him in this state. He was trying hard not to cry and freak out. Trying to clam his out of control nerves, he tried splashing some water on his face and tried thinking of something else getting his mind off of what happened. Just as he was starting to relax a knock on the door surprised him.

"Yamaguchi! Are you okay? It's me Suga wanna let me in?" Breath, Yamaguchi thought, a good deep breath. He slowly opened the door to reveal a worried looking Sugawara, "what's wrong? You seem a little pale?" Shaking his head Yamaguchi finally spoke up, "I'm fine! Sorry for worrying you I've been having some um stomach issues lately and I think I forgot to take my medication before I left so I had some majorly bad car sickness! I'm fine now though thank you. I think I just need some water." Still looking a little worried Suga tried to say something else before Yamaguchi walked passed him going to the kitchen. 

Everyone was worried, but Yamaguchi promised them he was fine. Even Tsukishima was looking at him with an uneasy look. The rest of the time was spent well though after clearing the air. That was until Suga bought up the subject that Yamaguchi kinda wanted to avoid.

"It must be so nice knowing you'll be having 2 kids now instead of one huh Hinata! Me and Sawamura have been giving it our all, but I guess what people say is true. Betas take a lot longer conceiving then omegas." Daichi took Suga's hand in his own, "I'm sure it's gonna happen soon Koushi, we just gotta be patient." Suga looked a bit happier giving his mate a nob before turning to Yamaguchi, "what about you to?" Kei grunted, "what about us? We don't have baby fever like you guys do. We just started out lives together, a baby right now....it would honestly be a nuisance." Yamaguchi felt his heart break at the statement. That courage he might have had before just shriveled up. He found himself agreeing through, "Yeah we aren't ready to have any yet." He could feel tears begin to prick at his eyes letting that lie come out his mouth. Getting up he smiled at the group, "I need some water I'll be right back.." Before quickly turning around walking to the kitchen. Once there, he let a few tears slip out before he heard footsteps. Turning around he hoped to see Tsukishima to be here to comfort him, but seeing a clearly angry Kageyama bought on more emotion.

"I know what your thinking, I just want you to save it! You heard that right? He's not ready yet....so I'll just keep it to myself till I can't hide it anymore." More tears began falling. Trying to wipe them away Yamaguchi tried walking away before tripping over something.

He expected to feel a burst of pain falling straight onto hard floor. What he felt though was strong arms wrapped around him from behind pulling him back up, "why aren't you being more careful you idiot! You could have hurt yourself!" This all could have been a good moment. An eye opener really on how good of a person Kageyama is despite looking so mean. It all would have been fine had it not been for Tsukishima standing at the kitchen door looking shocked.

Shock and then angry, "I thought I would come and see if you were all right...but it seems like you've got another alpha to do that." Yamaguchi felt how cold his voice was. He quickly removed himself from Kageyama's arm trying to get to Tsukishima, "wait you gotta understand! He was just trying to-" Tsukishima interrupted, "trying to what! Satisfy you? I tried thinking you weren't like that! After seeing this though, it shows how pathetic you really are Yamaguchi. Tch whatever I'm going home you can stay here with your new mate." Quickly leaving the room Yamaguchi began to feel a panic attack coming as he ran up to Tsukishima trying to stop him. Trying to explain what's really going on. 

Just as he grabbed on to his arm trying to stop him, Tsukishima turned his body and shoved Yamaguchi causing him to fall to the ground. That's when all hell broke loose. 

"You idiot!" Kageyama yelled as he punched Tsukishima across the face! Before Tsukishima could return the hit Suga and Daichi held them back. Hinata tried helping Yamaguchi up while Tsukishima began yelling, "what are you angry that I found out! I figured it out when Yamaguchi started smelling similar to you and Hinata! That's when I knew something was up!" Kageyama still struggling to get loose yelled back, "don't you ever try to say I cheated on Shouyou! He's my mate I would never do that to him! You dumbass the reason Yamaguchi's scent has changed is because he's pregnant!" 

Everything stopped. For a moment everything froze. Tsukishima, as well as every one else in that room looked shocked. Yamaguchi was starting to hyperventilate when he felt all eyes on him. The secret he kept with himself for 4 months now was out. In front of someone he didn't want knowing yet. 

Suga slowly released Tsukishima as he stumbled up to Yamaguchi and grabbed him by the shoulders, "is that true? Are you really pregnant?" Yamaguchi could only nob as tears began sliding down his cheeks. Tsukishima held him up against his body letting his mate sob as he whispered, "I'm sorry....I'm so sorry for not knowing." They tightly embraced each other. "Finally," Yamaguchi thought, "finally this burden is gone."

Hinata made his way up to Kageyama cuddling into his side. Suga and Daichi just held each other's hands as they watched this sweet scene unfolded.

Little did they all know of the events that would soon follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn  
> What could be coming up? I hope this chapter was okay though. It's been one I've been waiting to write since I started getting the idea for this fanfic. It probably only has 3 more chapters to, but so far it's been something I'm proud of. It's not perfect, but it's been a big improvement compared to the stuff I've written before. All that aside thank you so much for reading!


	5. It gets worst before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that it's been more than a month since my last update. School and work have been destroying me and I just now got a break off! I can't promise that my next update won't be as late as this one but I'll try super hard! I hope you like the chapter -3-

After everything that had happen everyone thought it was time to head home. The ride home was silent between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Despite the loving scene before, there was gonna be a lot of talking once they arrive back home.

Once they were through the door Yamaguchi wasted no time, "I know that you probably have some questions and concerns so I'll just get straight to it Kei. I'm 4 months along, yes everything is fine me and the baby are healthy, I've been hiding it since last month and I was gonna tell you but...." That's when Yamaguchi couldn't keep going, "What happened? Why did it take so long?" Tsukishima said a little irritated. Sighing Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima's hand and led them to the living room to sit.

"It took me a while because...well you just got your dream job. And when I asked you before about having kids you said it would be a burden right now...and I know that this isn't a good excuse, but I just couldn't bring myself to say it. I'm sorry." Tsukishima nob, "I get it tadashi but it's different we weren't planning on having this kid, but things happen and we are both involved. I'm just kinda mad that Kageyama knew before me. Why him?" Yamaguchi fiddled his thumbs, " well technically I didn't tell him. Hinata's been pregnant before so he's already familiar with pregnant omegas. He could smell it on me when they came over or day and from them he's been trying to help me out. He was even trying to get me to tell you saying how you have to be here and protect me." Tsukishima grunted, "well yeah I guess that idiot is right about that I should be here protecting you....I know that you've had those feelings that you needed me right?" Yamaguchi nob. 

Silence filled the room before Tsukishima spoke up, "so your 4 months along...do you...are you...um showing yet?" His awkwardness made Yamaguchi laugh. Standing up Yamaguchi lifted his shirt to reveal the bump and Tsukishima eyes widen in awe, "wow....so there's a baby in there. Doesn't it feel weird?" Yamaguchi laughed again, "not really...I can feel the changed though. Physically and emotionally." Tsukishima nob before cautiously putting his hands on the bump, "have you've been okay? I know that some people have morning sickness and weird cravings." Yamaguchi set his hands on top of Tsukishima's, "not so much with cravings, but my morning sickness has been getting a bit better. Though it's still pretty tiring. It'll get better soon though...now that you know everything will be better Kei." Getting up Tsukishima embraced Yamaguchi, but still being cautious of the bump, "I'm sorry Tadashi. I've been the worst alpha in the world...first I can't tell that your pregnant and then I go and accuse you of cheating. I'm so shitty it's surprising you still love me." Yamaguchi snuggled more into the embrace, "We're both shitty mates. I should have told you the day I found out. I'll still love you though. That's what being mates mean. Understanding one another and knowing that we'll make mistakes but push through it." Tsukishima pulled back and looked into Yamaguchi's eyes. Before they knew it theirs lips were connected into a kiss. It was all such a good moment.

That was until Yamaguchi felt a bit of pain in his stomach. Pushing Tsukishima back a bit he laughed it off, "we were crushing the baby." Tsukishima looked worried but chuckled to before noticing how pale Yamaguchi looked, "I think we should head to bed Tadashi you look exhausted." Yamaguchi slowly nob, a little surprised by the sudden feeling of weakness. 

Once they reached the room they both just laid down cuddling a bit. Then like that they were both out. 

(Tw: miscarriage please if it makes you uncomfortable I would suggest you stop reading -I'm so sorry but this story is angst based more notes about it near the end-)

Pain. That's all Yamaguchi could feel. He gasped as he felt a cramping sensation in his stomach area. Trying to sit up he gasped again. He looked down to see blood pooling. Letting out a weak sob he grabbed Tsukishima's arm shaking him as hard as he could. At first Tsukishima groaned slowly sitting up. That's when he could smell the blood and shot up looking at Yamaguchi who was now hyperventilating. 

Wasting no time Tsukishima picked him up, running to their car. Yamaguchi let out another sob as he was placed into the car the pain just getting worse. Once Tsukishima got into his side he sped out if the drive way and sped to the hospital. All the way he grabbed Yamaguchi's hand saying stuff like, "it's gonna be okay." And "don't worry about it you'll be okay." Yamaguchi on the other hand was trying his hardest not to complete break down. He was trying to keep calm even though he was deathly worried about his baby. His child that only has a few weeks before he was 5 months. 

Once the reached the hospital everything was a blur. Tsukishima helped Yamaguchi out of the car. The made it inside and the nurses looked shocked and moved into action quickly. Before everything went black Yamaguchi could hear a nurse yelling, "he's suffering a-" 

When Yamaguchi woke up he felt much better pain wise, but then there was this awful feeling sitting in is chest. He looked around to see Tsukishima trying to talk to him. He looked like his was...apologizing. Concentrating Yamaguchi cleared his head. Yamaguchi looked around only to remember what happen. Then the panic set in, "Kei what's going on? I don't remember getting here tell me what's happening?" Tsukishima looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Gripping his hands tightly Tsukishima took a breath, "Yamaguchi I'm sorry but...but you suffered...you suffered a miscarriage." It took a second for Yamaguchi to process it before he felt his hand land on his stomach and he could feel it. The difference. Before he knew it tears streamed down his face. His body was know racking with sobs. He couldn't breath. Only hours before they were happy about this. Only a month ago he could see the bump forming. How could it all change in a second. 

Once they got through the front door Yamaguchi stop and grabbed Tsukishima's sleeve, "what caused it..." Tsukishima breath hitched, "the doctor told me it had to be from taking a nasty fall. Tadashi....it's all my fault! I pushed you when we were at the stupid baby shower! I'm so stupid! I'm so sorry tadashi." Tears now streamed down Tsukishima's face. Yamaguchi sighed brining his hands to wipe the tears away, "Kei you didn't know. It's my fault...all of it." Tsukishima was shocked on how cold Yamaguchi felt and how numb his voice sounded. Slowly removing his hands from Tsukishima's face Yamaguchi walked passed him going to their room, "I don't wanna sound selfish, but could you please not come into the room for a whole Kei. I just need to be alone for a while." Before he could answer Yamaguchi rushed inside closing the door. 

Tsukishima walked up to the door to try and talk to his mate but when he could hear Yamaguchi's sobs and repeatedly saying, "I'm sorry" his body froze. 

Days passed and things between the two hadn't gotten any better. Yamaguchi has been avoiding Tsukishima complete. Not even sparing him a glance. Tsukishima could see how much this effected Yamaguchi. The way he looked now he was basically a walking zombie. No matter how much Tsukishima tried talking to him he was ignored. His phone was being blown up by messages from Hinata who's is worried about where they've been. 

Just as Tsukishima was reaching his breaking point with all this Yamaguchi came out of the room with a suitcase.

"Kei listen....I'm gonna be leaving for a while. I know that things have been awful between us. I just want to let you know that it's all me not you. I just can't be around here for the time being everything just reminds me...." Yamaguchi took a breath, "I just need to leave. Suga is giving me a place to stay." Tsukishima felt all the irritation leave his body, "are we breaking up?" Yamaguchi looked up shocked, "no! No Kei I just...I just need to leave to get my head clear. I still want to be with you but right now...I'm not healing. I'm sure you've noticed. I swear though once I get better I'll come back for now though could you just stay away from me...." Even though Tsukishima knew where Yamaguchi was coming from it didn't stop his chest filling up with so much hurt. He couldn't even say anything he just nob. 

Yamaguchi felt his phone vibrate and he knew it was time to go, "thanks for understanding Kei...bye." Tsukishima could only stand there as his mate walked out the door. He felt a lone tear slip out his eye. He truly was the worst alpha alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I'm so sorry that I made some of you think that the last chapter was the sad chapter! This I swear will be the most angst I'll put in this story! The next things will look up despite what happened in this chapter. I'm sorry if you didn't really enjoy this chapter but I hope the read wasn't to bad. This story officially only has 2 more chapters before the ending so I'm happy that some of you have stuck here since chapter one. I already have other things in the works. Thank you again for reading!


	6. I hate when others do this but

I know I know I hate when you think it's an update but really it's a authors note. I'd like to take the time to apologize for not updating this in so long. I changed phones and the newest chapter was on my old phone and it's not turning on so I'm struggling to get it back. I've been trying to get into the swing and rewriting it but it's tough. I swear though I'm working on it. I'm currently out of work so I have the time. Thank you so much for those who have been waiting and I promise you that you won't be waiting much longer.


End file.
